I Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: She's surprised at how soft his lips are. For yuunoa week, day one.


**I Can't Help Falling in Love with You**

* * *

 **For Yunnoa week, day one.**

* * *

At first, she doesn't quite like the way her heart reacts when she sees him. It pounds in her chest faster and harder than she thought possible. She doesn't recall anything else making her palms sweat like this and she doesn't think anything has made the butterflies in her stomach flutter about like this either.

With each meeting, it continues. It even gets worse as time goes on, which confuses her. It should get better, shouldn't it?

The first time he says her name with a smile on his face, she almost passes out. There's a warm fire crackling in the background. Its soft light touches everything it can, casting shadows across the floor. His hands are resting gently on her hips and his face is so close she can feel his hot breath on her face when he whispers out, "Shinoa," as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The first time he kisses her, she's surprised at how soft his lips are. They had been curled up on his couch late one night in the middle of winter, watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate with the little marshmallows and whipped cream to top it off. "You have a little whipped cream mustache," he laughed quietly at her as she went to wipe it away. But then he stopped her hand with his own and a look she'd never seen before crosses his face as she stares at him in confusion. He lets go of her arm and instead lifts her chin and presses his lips to hers.

The first time he says I love you, her heart stops for a moment. It's an early morning at a local diner that he loves. After ordering their breakfast, he reaches out and grabs her hands, leaning in as if her was about to tell her a secret. "I have to tell you something," he says, "I love you. And I can't help falling in love with you." After her shock fades she manages to reply.

When he proposes, it's early summer. He takes her out for a nice dinner and then a walk in the park. The lights light up the night as they walk down the stone path, hand in hand. She follows him to a small gazebo in the middle of the park. He keeps holding her hand as he sinks to one knee and she feels as though she can't breathe. "Shinoa," he begins, "you're the most beautiful girl I have ever had the chance to meet. And behind your pretty face there is so, so much more. You're the only person who can tease me until I blush. You're the most intelligent person I've ever met, as well as the strongest. I'm not the best with words, you know, but I'm absolutely in love with you, so would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Their wedding is in the fall when the leaves are still bright and hanging on to the trees. They decide to write their own vows despite how nervous and clumsy they can both be with words. She can't help but smile as the words "I do," escape his mouth. He dips and kisses her more than once after the ceremony is over for all to see.

And the first time he makes love to her, her heart is pounding in her chest like it always has around him. His touches are soft as he pulls her close, kissing her lips, her chin, her neck, her collarbone. She nervously plays with his hair as he continues to play with her and in the end she can't help but scream I love you and his name.

When she tells him she's pregnant, it's a cold December morning and she's never seen a happier face. It lights up brighter than any light ever could. He's so enthusiastic about becoming a father and from that day forward he constantly talks about what they should name them and he can't help but wonder what they'll like and all of the things he'll be able to teach them.

The last time she meets him, the ground was still frozen. Her fingers sweep across her stomach; she's beginning to show. Her wedding ring glistens in the morning light as she stares down at the cold gravestone. "I love you," she says softly, her voice cracking. She's trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling, but they spill over anyways. "And I can't help falling in love with you."

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY. This was going to be cute and then this happened. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**


End file.
